Aikatsu: Galaxy!
'Aikatsu: Galaxy! '( アイカツ！活ギャラクシー Aikatsu! Gyarakushī) is the fourth Aikatsu series by SingMeloetta on this wiki, and her eleventh Aikatsu fan series over all. Story Aikatsu: Galaxy!/Episode List Madeline Sycamore is an extremely popular idol, in fact, she's the top idol, who studies at the world renowned Polaris Academy. Shizuka Rikimaru is a passionate and hopeful idol who hopes to meet her level, however long that may take, and become a top idol as well. So, watch as Shizuka and the friends she makes on her idol journey passionately perform their idol activities! Characters Idols Returning Idols Madeline Sycamore Madeline is Polaris Academy's top student, and also being the leading idol on the Aikatsu Rankings, despite only being a second year middle school student. She is known for being very hard to catch up to, and very busy as well, to the point of being called '''Polaris' Mizuki Kanzaki. '''Her main brand is Crystal Queen. Her aura, by the end of the first season, is made up of light pink roses, cyan moon jewels, and pearls. Her theme color is pink, with her school coord during the series being the Pink Galaxy Coord. Season 1 New Idols Shizuka Rikimaru Shizuka Rikumaru is a first year student at Stardom Academy who is taking the idol course. Her theme color is red, she is a sexy type idol, and her main brand is the brand that she designs herself, Sunset Blossom. Her idol aura is made up of sun-shaped gems and an orange, blue, and pink aurora that rotates around her, and by the end of the first season, rubies are added. Her basic school coord is the Red Galaxy Coord. Eri Ogawa Eri is a first year, and is one of the younger students attending the academy, although she is rather mature for a first year student. She loves acting, and that is her specialty when it comes to idol work. Her theme color is light blue, and her main brand is Futuring Girl. She is rather athletic despite her young age, and seems to be sort of a tomboy. Her idol aura is made of rainbow bubbles and starfish. Her school coord is the Blue Galaxy Coord. Keiko Kaneharu Keiko is a very cheerful girl, who loves everything about the circus and magic tricks. Her theme color is bright orange, and her favorite brand is Magical Toy, with her aura being composed of confetti and light yellow, red and blue pieces of candy. Her catchphrase is "It's magical!" and she often says this when she is excited or happy. Her school coord is the Orange Galaxy Coord. Hana Hīragi Hana is Eri's best freind, and they have been since childhood. She is a cute type idol and her favorite brand is Angely Sugar, with her theme color being yellow. She is very childish, and loves to take care of plants and animals, and her dorm is appropriately right by the school's garden. Her aura is made up of pink flowers and pale yellow fairies. Her theme color is yellow, with her school coord being the Yellow Galaxy Coord. Ruri Chiba Ruri is a second year middle school transfer student from Himezakura Private Girls' Academy. She loves to practice traditional dance, as that was her best class back at her old school, and also wears very colorful dresses on stage as a reminder of her time at Himezakura. Her idol aura is made up of cherry blossoms and bright red lanterns, and her theme color is green, with her favorite brand being Sakurairo Kaden , and her school coord being the Green Galaxy Coord. Alice Kuroba Alice is a big fan of the supernatural and mysterious. She often adds patterns with a haunting yet slightly girly feel to make it feel more gothic. Her primary brand is Mysterious Wonderland, a cool-type spin off brand of Loli Gothic with a slightly girly touch ,she chose her brand because she loves gothic lolita clothes. Her aura is made up of small golden pocket watches and purple tea cups. Her theme color is purple, and her school coord is the Purple Galaxy Coord. Hikari Mitsue Hikari likes feminine yet bright clothes with flower patterns,silk or checked clothes. Hikari is a gentle girl who loves drinking and making all different kinds of tea. This is, at least, what she's like to her fans, but inside the walls of Polaris Academy, she is known to be highly jealous of Madeline due to her being treated like a Princess, and will do absolutely anything to prove to the idol world that she's more worthy than Madeline of that standing. Her theme color is apricot, her school coord is the Apricot Galaxy Coord, and she is a pop type who's favorite brand is Retro Clover. Introduced in Season 2 Idols Miku Amou: A cool type idol who entered the academy through Moonlight Office and uses the brand Constellation Glimmer. A trained singer, she's been surrounded by music her entire life, and that's something she isn't afraid to admit. Although she passes her entrance exam easily, she may just be the only idol at the school who is daring enough to drive Madeline to her farthest line yet. Her theme color is powder blue. Her school coord is the Sky Galaxy Coord. Rei Shirokaze A sexy type idol. Rei is elegant and romantic, and her favorite brand is Dolly Devil due to the brand's motifs of jewels and glitter. Her character as an idol is fun-loving, but still mature. She loves fashion shows and lives because she feels like she's gotten over her fear of having to always act prim and proper. She secretly admires Shizuka because of her fashion sense and the way she sings. Her school coord is the Indigo Galaxy Coord. Aya Nijina A pop type idol who uses the brand Wonder Prism, she loves rainbows and bright colors, which inspired her to use the brand Wonder Prism in the first place. She is very energetic, making it hard to keep track of what she says; However, because she came from a usually very quiet and traditional town, she has been given a negative reputation of "sticking out like a sore thumb" but constantly tries her best in her idol activities to overcome that. Her school coord is the Colorful Galaxy Coord. Designers * Valerie: A quiet and formal woman who has a large appreciation for all things beautiful, and she also appreciates the passion of some of the idols that use her brand. * Himeka Kaneshiro: A very strict top designer who only allows girls who the world knows are going to become legends wear her brand. She herself was formerly an idol, specifically legendary among those striving for a princess image, but quit after the "rock" image was on the rise, fearing that she'd lose it all. Other Characters Augustine Sycamore Augustine Sycamore, referred to as Headmaster Sycamore by most of his students, is the headmaster of Polaris Academy and the father of Madeline Sycamore. Over the course of the series, he is consistently shown to be a kind man, but he is hiding secrets of his own from the world, some of which will definitely shake up the future of Aikatsu!... New Brands * Sunset Blossom: A sexy brand based on bright but sexy designs. * Mysterious Wonderland: A cool brand based on things not "cute" but not too "creepy" either. * Starlight Mademoiselle: A legendary cute type brand. This brand's cards are very rare, and you are considered to be among the grandest of idols if you wear a coord from this brand. * Constellation Glimmer: A cool type brand based off-of the constellations * Wonder Prism: A pop-type brand based of of light, colors and rainbows. * Units Duo * Cherry Candy Trio * Smile★ * Ma Chérie Multi * Terminology Cosmos System The first system of the series is the Cosmos System (コスモスシステム Kosumosu Shisutemu), where every brand designs a premium rare dress based on either an astral body or a planet, depending on their best idols ranking on the Aikatsu Rankings. In Season 2, The constellation system has also been combined with this system due to their similarities in their themes. Aikatsu Phone Star The latest model of the Aikatsu Phone. It allows the user to design and store cards from their phone, as well as acsess Kirakratter, Aikara, the school's website, as well as view any upcoming auditions. The user can sign up for auditions, as well as view auditions that are recommended for them based on their image, type, or brand. Idol Image Though touched upon in the last seasons of Aikatsu! Idol image plays a big role in the Aikatsu! of Polaris Academy. There are many different kinds of idol images, each fitting with their own brands, songs, stages and audition opportunities. Locations Polaris Academy An idol training school in Sapparo, Japan in the Hokkaido prefecture. It is the featured idol school of the series and where all of the main characters attend school. The school has many different offered courses and has a large campus with many amenities. Madeline Palace A manor that is used as Madeline's living space. It is farther away from the school buildings than the regular dorm rooms are, but has multiple private floors. Trivia * This series is set after the end of the 4th Aikatsu season, but is not intended to be it's 5th season. * Due to that, this is set after Ichigo's generation graduates, and Akari's generation is in high school. Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Aikatsu! Galaxy